Suicide Girl
The School of Our's Where Are They Now Episode 4 "Suicide Girl" Brandyn was a student from the School of Our's Kirk Middle School. Even though he came in the school as a new student in late February be wasted no time making enemies. After almost getting into a fight with lessandra, he soon got into a fight with Duane. Attacking him in his seat. Brandyn avoided chargers against him but didn't avoid Duane s revenge. Now since 2011, Brandyn is currently a raper on sound cloud, with the name "Skimaskrecords". He just released released a track called "lil goop X Amanda Bynes freestyle" which, by the way sounds like complete shit. Sam Maxwell was a student from the School of Our's 2 (Kirk Middle School). Back early 2011 she met Duane during lunch and had him sit at the "emo table". Sam was really outgoing and wasn't afraid to be herself and she was a lesbian. Duane grew a little bit of feeling for her because of her loving personality and sexuality where she sit on his lap, grab his crotch (incorporate touch Tuesday) and saying the nastiest things. Departure was really upsetting for Duane since he wouldn't see her again. Four years later, late 2015 Duane and Sam reunited over Instagram! Sam says she's working two jobs and she is a model. Sam is currently an inspiring suicide girl model (nude pin. Duane thought she was a porn star. Sam looks much much different from four years ago. She dyed her hair many different colors, piercings and lingerie. Dan was a recurring student on the School of Our's (Season 4). He was known putting hot sauce on all his lunch and of course fighting with Duane. One of the biggest moments for Dan in season ; was when Duane was super annoyed with Dan antagonizing him and Duane pour a drink on Dan. The whole lunch table liked it and felt really entertained when Duane and Dan would fight during lunch. Same as also a main student in season 5 where Duane and Dan had an off and on friendship/rivalry. Dan showed his anger towards Duane when he made a comment about Dan grandfather who passed away. Dan actually resulted to physical violence. Since graduation, on July 23, 2015, Dan had moved to Dickinson, North Dakota where he now works at a automotive garage. No surprise there. Dan finally received his first vehicle, some piece of shit truck that suits him. Jk. Currently Dan is dating a girl name Exenia Merritt, for 10 months. Wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get her penis removed yet. Tia was a main student in Season 6. Duane befriended Tia earlier in the school year when they were working on the research paper. Soon they walked home and to school together. Tia was known for her hipster styler and he bitchy exterior. During the second semester of high school Tia enemy was tori hurt because Tori's stupidity was too much for Tia to handler without snapping out on her. Currently Tia still happily together with her boyfriend Ron, and in August Tia finally bought her first car.